


The Punisher

by heffermonkey



Series: Possession [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, sub!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is subjected to the 'Punisher'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punisher

They'd stayed late at the club, not leaving until it began to empty. Steve had milled around with the usual crowd, Danny close by his side, all but ignored once it was evident he was under strict rules of silence and obedience after the indiscretion. Most had seen his punishment carried out, so understood why his Dom had him under such restriction. It had been a long, uncomfortable evening, a sore ass, unable to talk or catch up, merely listening in to conversations when he had the chance. Once their group had settled at a table, Danny was on his knees by Steve, missing a lot of conversation as the music and crowd drowned out the voices as people leaned into one another to speak.

Even the other subbys sitting or kneeling by their Dom's had the freedom to converse and chat to everyone. Danny kept his head down, bearing his punishment heavily. They were amongst the last to leave, Steve tapping him on the shoulder to stand and taking his leash as he led them through the emptying dance floor.

"Go dress," Steve said, putting a hand around his shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to his temple in sympathy at Danny's long period of disgrace.

Danny took the stub held out to him and went to the cloak room where a few other subs were collecting their clothing, disappearing into a room beyond to don their clothes. It was against the law to walk the streets naked, so they had to undress and dress in the provided spaces if their Dom's wished it. A few subs glanced at him and Danny found a spot, ignoring them and dressing quickly. He winced as he pulled on his jeans, the material rubbed unmercilessly at his raw, welted skin which had yet to be tended. It clung to his ass as he fastened up and grudgingly he sat to pull on his boots, wincing and gritting his teeth at the pain. He quickly pulled on his crisp white shirt, buttoning up, leaving a few open at the top to leave his collar exposed. He checked himself in the mirror, rolled up the sleeves and made his way back to his Dom.

Steve gave him a quick look over as he stood chatting to friends, waiting for his return. He said goodbye and they walked out into the cool air, Danny breathing it in as it cooled his cheeks. The club had been hot, it made him sweaty and heady. Even after a few years in Hawaii, he'd yet to adjust to the warmer climate. Jersey had it's fair deal of summer days, but not like the humidity of the Islands.

They took a cab home. Steve hadn't brought the car because they were both supposed to have been drinking and enjoying themselves. Instead, Danny had been restricted to water or juice as Steve enjoyed only a few beers. Danny counted his blessings, because if Steve had brought the car, he'd have had to drive them home and driving with a whipped ass wasn't something he was fond of doing.

Steve was quiet in the car. He drew Danny close to sit by him, a hand solid on his thigh, but he didn't talk and Danny wondered what plans he was making to punish him for what had happened. He'd ruined the evening that was for sure, and Steve would make sure he paid for it. Danny didn't even deny that he deserved it, what happened was completely shameful and in such a public place. He felt himself flush and tense just thinking about it, wanted to bury his head in his hands. Steve patted his leg like he understood where his mind was at and Danny felt all the worse that Steve was probably thinking on the same things. How shameful was it for his Dom to have had to witness it and watched other people see it also. Another Dom flirting with him, offering him drinks, touching him, at first lightly then one long caress, hand settling on his ass.

Danny wished silently for the driver to hurry up, because he needed out of the car badly. Even though he knew, once home, the situation would be faced head on, without anywhere to hide. He wouldn't even deny what had happened, he knew it had been wrong, he knew it shouldn't have happened, he couldn't even begin to explain why he'd let himself get caught up like that.

Finally the cab drew up to their drive, Steve got out, Danny following as Steve leaned in at the window and handed over the cash. Danny followed him into the house, hovering in the hall as Steve locked the door and reset the alarm.

"Been a long night," Steve said, turning to him, the tiredness reflected in his face. "Let's crash. Go on up, I'll check down here first."

It was a nightly routine, Steve never settled until he knew the house was secure. It had always been the case, something Danny put down to his military background, but he took even more caution since some guys had broken in in the dead of night and stolen his fathers toolbox, full of mysterious evidence Steve had been trying to figure out, a puzzle waiting to be solved. That had been a few months back and Steve hated that they'd broke in so easily.

Danny went to turn and paused again, looking to him, waiting for further instructions.

"Something wrong?" Steve said, giving him a gentle push playfully. "Go on, go."

"Should I just set up the fold out?" Danny asked, feeling confused. Usually, when being punished for something as bad as what he'd done, he was banished from the master bed until Steve decided he'd learned his lesson.

"Did I ask you to set up the fold out?" Steve questioned with a small frown.

"No," Danny shook his head.

Steve gave a small smile and dissappeared off into the kitchen, leaving Danny lingering in the hall. Danny sighed with a heavy heart and climbed the stairs. If he wasn't on the fold out then it was even worse, the spare room, set by the master bedroom. It was a tiny box room usually reserved for guests. Grace had a room down the hall for when she stayed over. For a time Danny had stayed in the box room, when they'd first began testing each other out. It was a mutual agreement that while they tried out a viable relationship, that Danny wouldn't have to sleep in the same bed if he didn't want to, so he used the box room. At first it had been comfortable, but as the relationship developed, he'd grown to hate it, hated the thin wall that kept them apart. His stay in the box room hadn't been long as Steve had felt the same way. Since collaring him he'd slept with Steve and once Steve had made a half serious threat that the only time Danny would have to stay in that room again was if he majorly fucked up.

Danny counted this as one of those times. He went into the Master bedroom to strip down, neatly hanging away his shirt, tossing the jeans in the laundry basket. Shoes neatly put on the shelving, he used the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth before going to kneel by the bed to wait for Steve to remove his collar.

Eventually Steve joined him, undressing and using the bathroom himself before going to him. Fingers fumbled at his neck as the collar was removed and Steve gave him permission to stand. Danny glanced at him, holding in a sigh as he put the collar on it's frame for the night.

Well, goodnight," he said solemnly, about to make the shameful walk accross the bedroom. He was halfway there when a hand landed on his arm, Steve stopping him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Steve asked with surprise.

"Next door?" Danny offered up in explanation quietly.

"Uh - why?" Steve frowned, trying to figure him out.

"After what happened tonight," Danny started, frowning himself and feeling sudenly very stupid. He stepped back a little and ducked his head. "Well, you didn't want me to put out the fold out and so I just thought -."

"Did I tell you you were sleeping next door?" Steve questioned, sounding sterner now.

Danny shook his head. "No."

"No, I didn't," Steve agreed. "I told you we were going to bed. That, if I remember rightly and correct me if I'm wrong Danny, means our bed. Now it's been a long night, we're both tired and yeah, I know what happened tonight, it's stressed us both out. So I want to get a good nights sleep before I decide how to deal with that. Now if you really want to sleep next door or on the fold out, then go ahead. But I'm going to bed and I was hoping to have my subby there beside me."

Steve put a hand under his chin, lifting his face so he couldn't hide away. Danny felt even worse, the evening had been bad enough and now he was making assumptions about his Dom's actions. Steve was right, they were both tired and Danny was making stupid mistakes because of them. He looked sadly up at him and Steve leaned down, brushing his mouth against his gently.

"Danno," Steve whispered to him, sliding his hand down over his shoulder and arm, pulling at his hand. "Stop thinking so much. Stop trying to control things. Trust me when I say we'll deal with this and we'll get through it."

"I'm sorry. Not about this, I mean, I am sorry about this," Danny murmured as Steve pulled back and gave him a smile. He paused and took a breath, "I mean I'm sorry about what happened tonight, what I did. It shouln't have happened and I'm sorry that it did."

"I know," Steve nodded, caressing his cheek. "Tomorrow we'll talk about it. Right now, we're going to get some sleep. And hey - it's done okay. What happened, happened and we'll deal with it. But stop feeling guilty, because you can't take it back now baby. You'll just learn not to do it ever again."

Danny felt the heavy implication of those words. Steve was right, he couldn't change what had occurred and Steve forgave him for it. But he'd be punished for it, because it was Steve's right to remind him who he belonged to and the consequences of his actions when he forgot that.

Steve pulled him to his side of the bed, waited for him get in and Danny automatically rolled onto his front. Steve didn't say anything, fingers brushing over his punished skin delicately before he pulled the sheet gently up over him. He turned off the side light before going round to his side of the bed, climbing in beside him and turning off his light also. Steve moved close, an arm resting over his back and Danny shifted a little, resting his hand around Steve's waist.

"Goodnight Danny," Steve said quietly, pressing a ghostly kiss to his forehead.

"'night Sir," Danny whispered in reply, already drifting into sleep.

~

Danny woke with a violent jolt, a gasping cry escaping his lips. It took him a good half a minute to understand what was happening as he squirmed on the mattress blindly. His vision was blackness and it took his brain a few seconds to ascertain he was blindfolded. He tried to move his arms, but was alarmed to find his wrists bound tight behind his back. Pain assaulted his nerves, skin twitching as he tried to understand what was happening.

A heavy 'thwack' landed on his ass and he grunted and cried out again. A paddle, heavy, wooden, thick and broad. 'The Punisher' as he'd dubbed it. Steve had obviously woken with a plan as to how his punishment would play out and was taking no time to make him endure it.

"Steve," Danny stutterred out, before a sudden shudder of panic running through him. What if it wasn't Steve? Of course logically it was, but Danny's sleep addled brain wasn't quite working despite the wake up call. "Sir?"

A hand settled in the middle of his shoulder blades, warm and comforting, solid and secure. Steve silently assuring him he was in control.

"Lay still and spread your legs out wide," Steve ordered plainly.

Danny shivered fearfully under the touch but obeyed, gritting his teeth for the worst of it. Steve had him spread his legs to stop from squirming and wriggling quite so much.

The paddle landed again and Danny, his ass already still tender and painful from the switch, groaned painfully into the mattress. Steve was uncompromising though, giving him a gentle rub of his hand against his shoulders as the paddle landed again. Danny knew he had a high pain threshold, but this was going to break him. He knew it would end with him sobbing, and he knew it was what Steve wanted. To hear him cry in penance for what he'd done. Shamefully Danny pressed his face into the sheets, waiting for the next hit. He'd not cry just because he knew it was expected, it was like cheating and Steve would know they weren't genuinely given. He needed to let the punishment take effect the right way. Dutifully, Danny submitted himself to the pain being inflicted and accepted his Dom's punishment willfully.

The paddle landed twice more in quick succession, right on the sit, one after another and the pain wracked into his bones. Danny groaned, the tears pooling in his eyes. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the pain, it was the reasons why Steve was being so harsh. Another Dom had caressed him, cupped and touched his ass, his mark stained his skin. Steve was merely wiping away that stain and warning Danny that his ass, his body, was nobodys but his to caress, toy, play with, touch and fondle.

When it came to punishment and discipline, Steve was the strictest and at times, harshest Master Danny had submitted too. Steve was military and had high expectations of behaviour and respect. From the start he'd warned Danny of this and Danny had been hesitant at first about if he could commit. There were rumours galore about military Dom's and sub's. Sado Masochism seemed to fit them into a neat little box. With Steve he'd learned it wasn't the case, he wasn't so easily figured out. Steve had this emotional side to him that, once Danny had learned to tap into and ease it out of him, rubbed off the sharp edges of his military way of thinking and living.

Steve was strict but fair, Danny had expected him to be the type of Dom who controlled him in every way. A Dom, years back, before Rachel, had tried to dominate his life in such a way. Some subbys enjoyed living under such strict rules, not allowed to do anything without permission, completely ruled and controlled, not able to think for themselves. Danny knew it wasn't the kind of relationship he could be in and had ended it quickly with the Dom. So he'd been hesitant with Steve until he realised Steve wasn't that kind of Dom. He had his moments where he set down restrictions, but Danny could live with that, because every Dom could enforce restrictions to teach, learn, punish or merely create a closer bond with their subs. But such restrictions didn't last more than a few days at most. Steve wanted him to be his own person as he submitted and committed himself to him.

The one thing Danny had been wary of, even scared of at the beginning, was Steve's intensity and strictness when it came to punishment. When Steve spanked, be it with his hand or many instruments he'd collected over the years to inflict the spanking, he meant business. The first time he'd dragged Danny unceremoniosly over his knee, pulling down his pants to his thighs to expose his ass, Danny had been breathless and squirming within a few minute as Steve's palm unmercilessly spanked him. The first time he'd used a paddle, it had been with the 'punisher'. He'd explained to Danny, that it was a harsh punishment for a small misdeed, but he wanted him to know the worse it could possibly get for him. It was a warning for Danny to understand the kind of Dom he was dealing with.

It had been a make or break decision, Danny had thought later. Steve had spanked him soundly with the punisher, tying him ass up over the horse bench in his playroom. Danny thought he'd experienced harsh spankings before, but that particular paddle seemed to push the pain right into his bones. His flesh had been on fire for days afterwards and Steve had been almost uncompromising in the application. At first Danny had manned up and accepted what was happening, but the longer it had continued, each blow thrumming a pain and shudder through him, making him wince, groan, swear, sweat, grunt, he'd also become afraid.

He'd never begged throughout a punishment for it to end, not since his youth. But that night he had. He'd cried, pulled at his bonds, sucked in hard aching breaths that hurt his lungs. And he'd begged him to stop. At first, Steve had ignored him, which made him even more afraid, then Danny had done something he hadn't done for years, not since he was that young sub. He'd called 'red'. Soft at first, like a gentle gasp because he couldn't quite believe he was saying it. But then the word had poured out of him, along with the tears and the pain and the hurt, the begging Steve to stop.

It had taken him some time to realise it had stopped, that he was sobbing and crying of his own volition. That steady hands were untying his wrists and pulling him up, sore ass pressing against Steve's cargoes as he held him steady, cradling him in his arms. Steve took him back to his bedroom, lain him out on his stomach and tenderly rubbed ointment into his abused skin before stroking him gently. Danny didn't remember talking, he did remember the thread of fear still lingered inside. But the spanking had exhausted him, the emotions had drained him and he'd drifted off to sleep wondering if he'd be able to endure anything close to that again. He knew he'd not be able to commit to Steve if he couldn't. It was Steve's behaviour afterwards that proved to Danny the kind of Dom he was. Some Dom's, after a spanking, just moved on, like it had happened, it was over and whilst the sub had to deal with a sore ass for a number of days, it wasn't spoken of again. But with Steve, his behaviour was suddenly one of overwhelming care, attention and consideration. As much as he'd shown Danny his strict side as a Dominant, he also proved the softer side of his responbilities, that despite the fact he was tough and harsh, he was also capable of being warm and gentle. That he'd inflict pain, at times with an uncompromising hand and mindset, but he'd also tenderly peice him back together after taking him down and shattering him apart as he did it. It was what had made Danny truly trust the relationship could work and could last.

So there he was, face down on their bed, receiving a spanking from the punisher onto already abused skin. The thread of fear no longer existed, he knew Steve could read him, knew how far he could push him, knew his limits and what he was capable of enduring. They'd both learned from that intense experience all those months ago, they'd learned even more since. As the paddle landed once more, Danny shuddered, growling into the sheets, at the pain, at the reasons why Steve had to do this to him. He fought at his bonds, because he wanted to beat the bed in frustration at himself and his behaviour. How could he have been so fucking stupid, so ridiculously idiotic? He had nobody but himself to blame for his Master having to resort to such a punishment. Steve may be strict, harsh and at times seemingly cruel in his tactics, but Danny knew at the core that Steve didn't enjoy inflicting such measures on him. But Steve understood it was his duty and responsibility, despite that it hurt him to inflict such pain on his subby.

The paddle 'thwacked' down heavily and Danny jolted miserably, his breaths coming hard and deep, the pain didn't even recede now, just remained, heavy and pushing in at his senses, overwhelming and draining him. Danny hadn't even noticed the tears were falling, that between his sobs and desperate gasps of air to steady himself that he was muttering 'I'm sorrys' inaudibly to his Dom and pleading for mercy. As suddenly as the punishment began, Danny fell still, devoid of energy, the paddle had sapped it from him. He lay still, giving a sobbing grunt as his Master brought the paddle down once more. His ass felt burned, scorched with Steve's possessive show of ownership.

Danny waited for more but nothing happened but the touch of a cool palm brushing over his tender, raw skin, making it twitch, making him mutter and his breath hitched as he swallowed down, his throat aching in his grief. Then nothing again, just him, lain out exhausted on the bed. He may have just woken, but what energy his sleep had given him, had just been stolen by his Master's wake up call.

Minutes later he felt the bed dip beside him. He turned his head in the direction, giving a heavy, mournful sigh. The blindfold was soaked with tears, clinging to his skin and he couldn't see his Dom. But a cool, ice cold touch soothed into his sore ass, making him shiver in appreciation as Steve rubbed ointment all over his ass and thighs. Danny had always sworn the ointment had magical properties - other creams, aloes and the likes had always given some comfort, but this ointment Steve introduced to him - it was obviously some old witch doctor potion that had been bottled up. Danny hadn't ever known of a cream or oil that could chase away the pain so quickly, so easily and for so long. Steve didn't use it after every spanking, but on the rare occasion, like now, Danny loved him all the more for it. Danny didn't even want to know what his ass looked like, red raw he'd imagine, solid red welts shining through from the switch. Sitting was going to be awkward for the next week, who knew what it would be like once a new case came through and they were on the move all the time.

Steve finished applying the ointment and moved again, this time Danny felt fingers at his wrists. He relaxed himself further, waiting for the bonds to be untied. The silky rope pulled away from his skin and he flexed his hands to wear out the ache. The bed dipped and he felt Steve settle on his other side this time. Hands tugged and poked at him to move and he blindly shifted towards him gratefully.

"C'mere," Steve muttered softly as Danny manouvered towards him, pulled into him, head on his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. He buried his face into Steve's shirt, body trembling from the punishment, breath still stuttering from his tears. Steve held him until he began to calm and settle down.

"You okay?" Steve asked, a hand brushing the back of his neck.

Danny shifted his face around so he could be heard, giving a small nod. "Yes Sir."

"You ready to talk about it?" Steve said, hand still brushing up his neck, into his hairline.

Danny felt himself flush and pressed his face into him once more, nodding again. The confession was sometimes the hardest part, even though the punishment had already been applied.

"What happened Danny?" Steve said quietly and Danny felt ashamed again, clinging to him tightly. Steve sounded so sad about it and Danny felt all the more guilty. "You were only in there maybe five minutes without me."

"I know," Danny sighed pathetically, moving to be heard. "I just, once I'd changed, I went straight to the bar to order the drinks, he was right there. I didn't even notice him until he said something to me, something about it being a nice night."

"Why didn't you just get the drinks and politely excuse yourself?" Steve questioned because of course it should have been that simple.

"I don't know, I just -," Danny began, body giving a small shiver. "He was cute, he was flirting and I just responded to that. Even when I did it I knew I shouldn't have been - it was like I was ignoring my own warning system. Danger, step back, get out of this now before it's too late. I know it was stupid but-."

Danny buried his face into him again, pressing tight into his chest as he held him tighter. "It felt nice, the attention, the flirting. It made me feel good."

He wasn't sure if Steve could hear him, but he was glad to have said it. Steve's hand smoothed down over his back gently. Danny suddenly lifted up, blindly looking up him.

"I know he shouldn't have been touching, at first it was just slight little ways and I know, I touched back, which was just fucking stupid of me," he admitted in a rush. "But when he ran his hand down my back like he did, cupped my ass - I knew then things had gone too far. I was about to flip him off Steve I was, I'd never have stood by and let him do that without saying something. Only you got there first."

"It should never have gotten to that point Danny," Steve reminded him and Danny nodded miserably.

"I know," Danny replied. "But even so, I just need you to know it wouldn't have gone any further. I promise you it wouldn't have."

"Okay, all right," Steve assured him, pulling him in again. "I know baby. What happened was stupid and wrong and you understand why I reacted like I did right? You understand why the punishment in the club had to be so harsh don't you?"

"Yeah, I know," Danny agreed. "I got what I deserved. I just need you to know how sorry I am about it."

"I do know," Steve told him. "You've apologised plenty."

Steve's hand trailed down his back, stroking gently over his ass which was pleasantly cool from the ointment applied. The feeling would last a few hours Danny knew from experience.

"This morning is just the start of your punishment though Danno," Steve warned him. "Don't think you're getting off with just a spanking from the punisher. Things are going to be tough for you until I decide you've paid the price for your actions. I need you to understand the consequences if you even think about flirting or allowing another Dom to touch you without my explicit permission. The next few days I'm going to remind you who you belong too pet and what happens when you forget that."

Danny shivered and held onto him, giving a soft nod of understanding. "Yes Master."

Steve petted him with a hand and gently hugged him close. "You know how possessive I can be Danny. You belong to me and I don't want to lose you. You know I'm doing this because I love you don't you?"

"Yeah, I know that Steve," Danny said quietly in reply. "I love you too."

~ fin ~


End file.
